Honeymoon Time
by KateMB
Summary: Join Gus and Harley on one night of their honeymoon!


"**Honeymoon Time"**

A relationship that started out full of hate yet full of heat - two detectives working as partners that denied their personal feelings for each other. Those feelings admitted and passion erupted. Love is in the air and will always be. It's true and unique. Love blossomed further – a proposal was accepted. Engagement was of happiness for one year. Wedding plans made and marriage anticipated. Soon, wedding was full of bliss & love for the sweet couple. And now the very romantic honeymoon ensues.

Their honeymoon suite is just to die for – deep red rose petals all over the place, fresh champagne (as well as their own mini bar/snack cabinet), a terrace with a perfect view, a cozy loveseat in front of a beautiful fireplace, scented candles in the main room and bathroom, a Jacuzzi in the bathroom, a big mirror over the bed, and a wide waterbed of an ivory satin comforter and sheets.

It's the fourth night of their honeymoon, and Gus & Harley have a romantic & fun evening out. They go to a fancy restaurant for dinner and take a stroll through the park under the stars. Then they return to their room, and change into casual clothes. Gus wears tight jeans and a t-shirt while Harley wears a silky skirt and a spaghetti-strap top. They go out to a club for some dancing and drinking. They play pool twice; Harley wins both games. Once drunk enough, they focus on dancing. Gus & Harley are all over each other on the dance floor. A little later, a sexy slow dance comes on, and they hold one another extremely close. They can feel the sweat pouring down their bodies. Their hands stroke each other's back underneath their shirts as they sway to the song. Harley's hands move down Gus's hips and into his jean pockets. They smile at each other and kiss as the song ends. The kiss starts to linger, so they break it. "Wanna get out of here," Gus asks. "Definitely," Harley replies firmly. Then she leans in to Gus's ear and says softly, "I want you, Aitoro…" Gus responds in her ear, "I want you too Cooper Aitoro. Believe me, I am so hot for you." "Oh, I believe you," she whispers, "I can feel how hot you are. And another thing, I'm not wearing any panties." That's Gus's clue that they need to get of there NOW. Having already paid for their drinks, they head out of the club hand in hand. Supposedly, Harley is drunker than Gus, but she thinks they're equally drunk. Gus is pretty sober enough to drive back to the hotel, which isn't very far, and he gets them back safely, despite his wife's hand rubbing his thigh practically the whole ride.

Once in the empty elevator, Harley can't keep her hands off her husband. "Harley," Gus tries to stop her. Once they reach their floor, Gus pulls Harley out and kisses her. "You just had to keep touching me, didn't you?" Harley nods her head and smiles. Luckily no one is in sight as they start kissing passionately, making their way towards their suite. Harley's hands are roaming all over Gus as they kiss wildly and moan heavily. Gus pulls his key out of his front pocket as they reach their door. Gus keeps one hand on Harley's waist while his other hand opens the door. They stumble into their suite and shut the door behind them. Gus throws the key on the table and pulls Harley against his body. The kiss finally ends, and they're both breathless. "I need you, baby. And I'm so glad the lights are out," he says. "Same here. I need you too, hot stuff." They resume their fiery kissing and kick their shoes off. They stop their kissing after a few minutes. They furiously remove each other's shirts and throw them to the floor. The kissing begins again.

Harley backs them up the side of their bed. She falls on the waterbed, pulling Gus down with her. It rocks their bodies gently, and Gus moans. Harley breaks the kiss and grins. "I really like this waterbed," says Gus. "Yeah, it's sexy, isn't it?" "Yeah…" He starts kissing her neck as he holds her tightly against him. Soon, he sucks on it heavily as his hands move up to her breasts, which he fondles a little roughly. "OH, Gus!" Her nipples grow so hard under his touch, and she might have a hickey on her neck now. Gus's lips move across her neck, up her cheek, and across to her own lips. Their tongues mingle hungrily under the kiss. Gus's hand moves down the side of Harley's body and down her thigh. Then he moves up her thigh under her skirt. "Mmm. Mmmm," Harley moans, "Gus…" "Harley." They tear the rest of their clothes off and slip under the cool satin sheets. They explore each other's bodies, including the sexual parts, using their hands and mouths.

Gus starts rocking against Harley ever so slightly without penetrating her as he kisses her neck. Harley holds onto his back, and she can feel his large manhood against her warm area. "Gus," she says, slightly whiny, "Enter me, baby!" Gus thrusts into her deep and hard. "OH! Yeah, honey," Harley says with much enthusiasm. Gus wraps his arms around his girl as he pumps in & out of her, faster and faster. Rich moaning, heavy breathing, and deep penetrating mix well with the rocking of the waterbed. The minutes pass, and the brink is near. "Oh yes, Gus, I'm almost there," Harley says. "Oh, me too," Gus replies, "Come to me, Harley." A few more deep thrusts and they orgasm together. Their bodies shake a little with their release. Their breathing is erratic, and they call out each other's name. "GUS!" "HARLEY!" They collapse in each other's arms, and Gus rolls over, pulling Harley slightly on top of him and holding her tightly.

"Wow," Harley whispers loudly. Then they are silent as their breathing slows to normal. Harley smiles and says, "Mmmm, you're the best, baby." Gus grins responds, "It was that good, huh?" "Definitely!" They are silent for a couple minutes, basking in the afterglow as they stroke each other lovingly. "Mmmm…" Harley moans contently, "You feel good." "So do you," replies Gus. Harley tilts her head up, somewhat, and plants kisses on Gus's chest. "I think I'm ready for round two, sexy Aitoro," she says. "Really, naughty Cooper Aitoro?" "Oh yeah," she says as she leans up to plant a huge open-mouth kiss on Gus. The kiss lingers, and Gus moans, "Mmmm…" Harley ends the kiss and says, "I'm gonna go and freshen up." She plants a quick kiss on him and gets out of bed. Gus reaches up to turn the light, that's on the nightstand, on. Harley goes to the dresser and pulls something out behind her back. She winks at her husband and keeps the item hidden as she heads into the bathroom.

Harley puts on the sexy, sheer, cream-colored negligee she grabbed from one of the drawers. It goes down to about mid-thigh and has a slip attached underneath (so it's not completely see-through). The straps (also sheer) and bottom have ruffles. It's very low-cut, and she knows Gus will just love it. She then combs her hair and rinses her face, her natural beauty shining through. After drying her face, she puts her hair up in a clear clip, a few loose strands hanging around her face. Satisfied with her looks, Harley emerges from the bathroom. Gus has been waiting very patiently for her the entire time.

When Gus sees his gorgeous wife, he immediately sits up and says, "Wow!" Harley twirls around and says, "You like?" Gus replies, "Mmmhmm," reaches for her, and pulls her to him. He kisses her passionately and says, "Just looking at you turns me on." Harley smiles and leans in next to his ear. "How turned on," she asks and giggles. Gus laughs and says, "Like you don't know." She pulls back, grins seductively, and arches her eyebrows suggestively. She leans in and wraps her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her and falls back on the bed. They kiss very passionately as Gus's hands slide up and down her back. Harley moans pleasantly and then breaks away. They maneuver themselves so that they are on top of the satin covers & against the pillows, and she is still on top of him.

Harley straddles Gus's waist (which hikes up her negligee), sits up, removes her clip, and throws it behind her. Gus grins at her actions. She leans back down and begins sucking on his neck while her hands rub his sides and hold onto his back. He watches her through the overhead mirror. Soon, she starts moving her hips against him and feels his manhood against her. Gus groans, "Harley… I'm going crazy for you." Harley kiss up to his lips and says, "I know. I can feel it." She licks his lips and whispers, "How bad do you want it, baby?" She moves her hips forward, Gus's manhood slowly sliding into her. "Oh, Harley." She plants a very full kiss on him, eases herself off of him, lays next to him, and places a hand on the back of his neck. "Don't tease me like that, babe," Gus says. "If you want it, come and get it," Harley replies. With that, Gus rolls over and settles on top of her. His hands rest on the back of her shoulders, and he pulls her into a rough, tongue-mingling kiss, their urgent desire evident between them.

Gus starts rocking against her as her arms travel around his back. Harley spreads her legs and slightly bends her knees in anticipation for Gus. The kiss becomes less rough but much deeper, which makes Gus moan, "Mmm. Mmmm…" Then he enters her hard and fast, which breaks the kiss and makes Harley gasp. He keeps pumping in & out of her, going faster & faster. Harley holds him tightly as her hips begin moving in rhythm with his. "Go, baby, go," she says, and he pumps harder & deeper. Soon, she looks up at her & Gus through the mirror, which stimulates her even more.

Thrusting, panting, and some sweating…it's all so good. At one point Gus groans because it feels so incredible, and it causes Harley to give a slight smile. They share a quick yet full kiss, and their rhythm continues. Soon, they are on the brink of climaxing. "Gus…" "Oh, Harley, come to me, baby." He can feel her muscles tighten around him as he's about to explode inside her. After a few more thrusts, they orgasm together and call out each other's name.

Gus pulls out of her and rolls off of her. They hold hands as they lie side by side, catching their breaths. They look over at each other and smile briefly. "That was just so amazing," Gus says breathlessly. "I know," replies Harley. They lie silent for a couple minutes as their breathing becomes normal. Harley laughs a little and says, "You didn't even get me completely naked." Gus simply grins, and she continues, "But we can fix that." She sits up, removes her negligee, and throws it to the floor. "I'm too hot to wear that anymore," she says and winks at him. His eyes wonder her body before he responds softly, "Yeah, you're hot alright. And very sexy." "So are you, Aitoro." They grin at each other before sliding under the satin sheets again. Gus immediately reaches for his wife and pulls her on top of him. They start kissing very sweetly, but Harley stops it. "Turn the light out," she says. He does and then plants a tender kiss on Harley. They settle down and wrap their arms around each other. "This is the most perfect honeymoon. I love you, Mr. Aitoro." "I love you, too, Mrs. Aitoro." "Maybe tomorrow we can finally use that Jacuzzi," she says. "Mmm," Gus replies and kisses her temple. Soon, they are both asleep and dreaming about each other.


End file.
